mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Gaara
Summary Gaara (我愛羅, Gaara) is a shinobi of Sunagakure. Before he was born, Shukaku was sealed within him, resulting in his mother's death. Regarded as a monster by the village and with nobody to love him, Gaara came to despise the world and began relying only on his own strength, gaining the title Gaara of the Sand Waterfall (砂瀑の我愛羅, Sabaku no Gaara; English TV "Gaara of the Desert"). After his defeat by Naruto Uzumaki and his unwavering dedication to his friends, Gaara begins emulating Naruto's method and changes Suna's opinions of him. He eventually becomes the village's Fifth Kazekage (五代目風影, Godaime Kazekage; Literally meaning "Fifth Wind Shadow"), a position he maintains even after Shukaku is removed from his body by Akatsuki. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Gaara Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 12-13 (Part I) | 15-17 (Part II) | 19 (The Last), 27 in end of series Classification: Human, Kazekage, Jinchuuriki Destructive Capacity: City-Block Level+ |Town Level+ via powerscaling (his golden sand is stronger than his normal sand, also was able to hurt Sage Mode Madara) | Possibly City Level+ '''(covered and saved the entire Sunagakure village from multiple meteors that were falling toward the village with his sand, and wasn't being tired after that) '''Range: Several kilometers Lifting Strength: Superhuman himself, Class G with the sand Striking Strength: Superhuman himself, Class TJ with the sand (Able to hurt Sage Mode Madara) Speed: Supersonic+ (can keep up with Sasuke and Rock lee) | Hypersonic+ | Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic reactions (could react to A's speed and block Amaterasu multiple times, also managed to intercept Madara) | Hypersonic+ Durability: City-Block Level+ (can tank several blows from Fourth Gate Rock Lee and Cursed Seal Kimimaro) | Town Level+ (Can tank a town level explosion like Deidara's C3 with enough sand) | Town Level+ via powerscaling (his golden sand is more durable than his normal sand) | Possibly City Level+ with enough sand (his sand tanked multiple meteors) Stamina: Extremely high, as he can fight for hours non-stop against high-level opponents without getting winded. Standard Equipment: Sand Gourd Intelligence: Fairly creative in the application of his sand powers, general knowledge of ninja techniques. Weaknesses: His jutsu can consume large amounts of chakra, and can only use the one-tail to its strongest when truly asleep Powers and Abilities: Superhuman speed, strength, durability, and stamina, sand manipulation, wind element manipulation, flight (via sand manipulation) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Armour of Sand: This technique makes Gaara nearly invulnerable to physical attacks. Desert Layered Imperial Funeral: Using a large quantity of sand, Gaara covers the enemy with several successive layers of the material, before compressing it into the form of a huge pyramid which acts to imprison the target upon its completion. Prison Sand Burial: Gaara using his ability to manipulate sand, loosens the ground below his enemy and catches them in a maelstrom of sand. The swallowed enemy sinks up to two hundred metres underground, while completely unable to move a muscle. Sand Clone: Gaara uses a clone of sand. Sand Waterfall Funeral: After wrapping an opponent with sand with either Sand Binding Coffin or Sand Drizzle, Gaara will cause the sand to implode and crush whatever is within it. Sand Waterfall Imperial Funeral: This technique is a specialty of Gaara, where he makes the land a stage for his representation. Quicksand Waterfall Flow: This technique creates a massive amount of sand in the form of a wave, covering and "drowning" the opponent in an ocean of sand. From the sand Gaara carries in his gourd, he grinds the rocks and minerals from underground into a large sea of sand and manipulates it like a tsunami that engulfs absolutely all the things in his line of sight. Shield of Sand: A technique that is unique to Gaara. Whenever Gaara is about to be harmed, a shield of sand will automatically surround and protect him. The sand will react regardless of Gaara's will, even protecting him from self-inflicted injuries. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:'' •Sandman and Crocodile 'Key: Sasuke's Rescue Arc '| Kazekage Rescue Arc |''' Fourth Shinobi World War Arc '''| The Last'''